22-12 Příprava na nový školní rok
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019) Nejde o vánoční či zimní povídku, jde o dárek pro kamarádku. Profesor Potter se má připravovat na nový školní rok, ale profesor Snape má jiné plány.


_Příprava na nový školní rok_

_Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Tagy: Snarry; wing AU; post book series; canon divergence – Snape lives (obviously); profesor Potter; profesorka Grangerová; sex _

_Dárek pro Lianell_

* * *

Harry rád sleduje lidi a jejich křídla. Hlavně pokud oni lidi jsou kouzelníci, protože jejich křídla jsou vždy barevnější a zajímavější než ty mudlů. Hlavně když je srovná s Dursleyovými, kteří mají křídla matná, neurčitě hnědá a naprosto nepoužitelná, protože lítání přece není pro slušné lidi. Nehledě na to, že by Dudleyho nebo strýce Vernona jejich křídla neunesla, i kdyby se náhodou o let pokusili. Ne, křídla kouzelníků jsou mnohem zajímavější.

Weasleyovi mají opeřená křídla, hnědá, kropenatá pery stejně rezavými jako jejich vlasy. Genetika se hold nezapře.

Malfoyovi jsou na tom podobně. Otec i syn mají peří platinové barvy, tvarem ne nepodobná jejich šlechtěným pávům. Narcissa je jejich opakem, protože Blackové vždy mají křídla černější než noc.

Hermionina křídla jsou prakticky identická s těmi od sovy pálené. Což dle jejich dvou kamarádů jen potvrzuje, že je rozená šprtka a knihomolka. Nahlas si to dovolili říct jen jednou.

Luna má křídla vážky a Harry zbožňuje ty okamžiky, kdy jsou spolu venku a on může sledovat sluneční paprsky, jak se lámou o její křídla ve třpytivou duhu.

Harryho křídla samozřejmě nemůžou být normální nebo obyčejná. Je přece chlapec, o kterém se nemůže přestat žvanit, musí mít pořád něco extra. Teda začal s normálně vypadajícími křídly, tmavě hnědými až černými, štíhlými pro rychlý let a prudké manévry. Ale po onom incidentu s baziliškem a fénixem ve druháku se jeho křídla změnila. Teď jsou rudozlatá skoro jako křídla Fawkese, až na těch pár jasně zelených skvrn v odstínu baziliščích šupin. Fred a George si z něj utahují, že je to důkaz o Harryho zmijozelství skrytém za nebelvírskou povahou. Harry je poslal do háje oba.

Ovšem křídla, která má Harry nejraději, ty patří jeho příteli. Obrovská sněhobílá s občasným černým perem, co jen podtrhuje jasnou bělost křídel, silná pro dlouhé lety. Harrymu občas připomínají křídla labutí, protože si je jistý, že tyhle by při správné ráně taky dokázaly zlomit kost. Zbožňuje jeho křídla, hlavně když může zabořit prsty do hustého peří, nebo když kolem sebe omotají jejich křídla a vše, co Harry muže vidět, je bílá-bílá-zlatá-rudá-bílá a oni dva.

Ne, že by tohle někdo jiný mohl ocenit. Za prvé se Harry nedělí a za druhé prakticky nikdo neví, jak křídla jeho partnera vypadají. Většina je toho názoru, že žádné nemá, nebo má nějakou ohyzdnost jako Voldemort. Ale ty uhnilé šupinaté pahýly nikdo jiný než ten pokřivený hadí ksicht mít ani nemůže.

A jo, je tu i za třetí. Totiž to, že nikdo neví, že má Harry přítele. Ani jeden z nich totiž není moc zvědavý na reakce veřejnosti. Nebo na reakci Molly Weasleyové, až zjistí, že Harry totálně nerandí s Ginny, jak si ona i přes jejich vysvětlování stále myslí. Co na tom, že je Ginny od konce školy zpátky s Deanem.

\- - o - -

Harry se rozhodl mít oběd ve svém kabinetu namísto ve Velké síni, aby mohl nerušeně pokračovat v přípravě na nadcházející školní rok. Jeho přítel se rozhodl, že stráví oběd s Harrym.

Neproběhl ani oběd ani příprava.

Za to je tady spousta líbání a ruk chmátajících pod košilemi a hábity. Majitel kabinetu sedí na kraji stolu, zadkem rozmazává inkoust po svém tak pečlivě připravovaném plánu hodin, a mezi jeho nohama se k němu tiskne jeho partner.

„Seve," zalapá Harry po dechu, když ho Snape lehce kousne do ramene. Ovšem okamžitě místo políbí a přisaje se k němu rty, než celý proces znovu zopakuje. Harry si je jistý, že výsledkem bude modřina, ale nevadí mu to. Není první ani poslední a maskovací a make-upová kouzla už má v malíku pro případ, že by po sobě Sev nechal stopy nad límcem.

„Seve," zopakuje Harry.

Odpovědí mu je brouknutí na znamení, že ho Severus poslouchá, a polibek na rty. Polibek, který Harry okamžitě prohloubí a neodtáhne se, dokud ho nedonutí nutnost dýchání.

„Seve, po obědě-" začne Harry znovu, pravačku omotanou kolem jeho krku a levačku zabořenou ve sněhobílém peří. Tentokrát je to on, kdo líbá krk toho druhého, zatímco Severus se snaží rozepnout zbytek jeho košile a vytáhnout ji z kalhot.

„Po obědě má přijít Mion a-" dostane ze sebe Harry mezi polibky.

„Za prvé," skoro zavrčí Snape. „Nemluv o jiných lidech, když spolu máme sex. Za druhé," pokračuje, než chytne Harryho přes kalhoty. Potter jen nahlas zasténá a přitiskne se k němu blíž.

„Máme spoustu času. Oběd sotva začal," zakončí lektvarista svůj proslov, než se vrátí k líbání. A Potter ochotně tento plán následuje.

Harry znovu nahlas zasténá, když se Severusovi podaří rozepnout kalhoty jich obou, jeho dotek tak vítaný a tak nedostačující. Poněkud nekoordinovaně pustí křídlo a mávne rukou ke spodnímu šuplíku svého stolu. Ten se sám od sebe otevře a z něj přímo do jeho dlaně vyletí poloprázdná tuba s lubrikantem.

„Jestli máme čas, tak tě chci mít v sobě," oznámí Harry Severusovi a vrazí mu tubu do ruky.

Než se Snape stačí vzpamatovat, Harry dalším mávnutím ruky zmizí věci z desky stolu, než si na ni lehne, zlatorudá křídla roztažená do široka, košili otevřenou a kalhoty rozepnuté. Jeho krk a ramena zdobí rudé fleky, jejichž je Severus autorem, do zlata opálená kůže nádherně kontrastuje s bílou košilí, zpod které sotva vyčuhují hnědé bradavky. Většina jeho trupu je holá, až na proužek chlupů, který vede od pupku dolů až pod černé boxerky, které jak stan trčí z rozepnutého zipu kalhot.

„Na co čekáš?" usměje se na něj Harry a natáhne k Seberusovi jednu ruku, jako by ho lákal blíž, ne nepodobný rusalce zvoucí svou oběť do jezera.

Sev ze sebe vydá něco, co zní jako zaskučení umírajícího zvířete, než padne na Harryho, obličej zabořený do jeho hrudi.

„Co to bylo?" zeptá se Harry nejistě. Tuhle reakci nečekal. Prsty přejede po Severusových vlasech a automaticky zastrčí pramen za ucho, než sjede na tvář a donutí svého přítele zvednout hlavu.

„Máš ty vůbec tušení, jak vypadáš?" zeptá se ho Sev, než mu vtiskne krátký polibek na zápěstí. „Můžu být jen rád, že jsem se neudělal jen z pohledu na tebe."

„Tak to by ses měl dát do kupy, protože já chci, aby ses udělal uvnitř mě," poví mu Harry s nadšeným úsměvem.

Snape ze sebe znovu vydá ono zaskučení, ale zatahání za peří ho donutí se zvednout a pustit do díla.

Prakticky jedním pohybem stáhne Harrymu kalhoty i spodní prádlo až pod kolena, než sáhne po tubě. Zatímco ji otvírá a roztírá si gel po jedné ruce, Harrymu se kopáním a taháním podaří svléct oblečení z jedné nohy. Než ovšem zvládne vysvléct i tu druhou, Severus ho čistou rukou chytne pod kolenem a donutí ho zvednout nohu na stůl. Harry se krátce zavrtí, aby upravil polohu, takže leží zadkem na okraji stolu, oběma patami zapřený o jeho hranu. I když mu z jedné paty visí naruby převrácené kalhoty.

Sev na víc nečeká a přejede prstem mezi jeho půlkami. Rád by si dal načas. Rád by si s Harrym hrál třeba i hodiny. Ale bohužel mají jen čas oběda. A Harry je více než netrpělivý a popohání ho.

První prst jde dovnitř snadno vzhledem k tomu, že Harry není idiot a ví, že se má uvolnit. A momentálně má dost mozkové kapacity, aby si to pamatoval.

Druhý prst z nich obou vyloudí hlasité zasténání. Z Harryho proto, že tohle je to, co chce, a už se nemůže dočkat, až ho bude plnit něco mnohem většího a příjemnějšího. Severus proto, že Harry je tak neuvěřitelně horký a těsný a, Merline, až se dovnitř dostane on, bude ho to stát všechno sebeovládání, aby nebouchl dřív, než se něco začne dít.

Pomalu začne pohybovat prsty dovnitř a ven, dokola a lehce roztáhnout. Harry jen leží, lapá po dechu a sténá nebo opakuje jeho jméno, zatímco rukama nekoordinovaně a možná i nevědomky přejíždí po Sevově hrudi a ramenou.

Snape nad ním stojí, křídla se mu třesou netrpělivostí a napětím, pohledem hltá každý pohyb a záchvěv Potterova těla, každý zvuk, který mladý profesor vydá.

Tři prsty, než Harry začne blábolit o tom, že to už stačí, Seve, prosím, chci tě, Seve, Seve.

A Snape se nenechá pobízet dvakrát.

Opatrně vytáhne prsty, čímž si od Harryho vyslouží nespokojeně zakňučení, které se ovšem hned změní v zasténání, když Severus nahradí prsty něčím větším.

„Ano, ano, ano," opakuje Harry stále dokola, zatímco Severus pomalu milimetr po milimetru vniká dovnitř. Zastaví se teprve, až když je boky prakticky nalepený na Potterově zadku. Musí se zastavit, protože Harry je občas trochu moc na jeho libido a kontrolu, a on rozhodně nechce skončit takhle rychle. Není mu patnáct, aby nebyl schopný vydržet!

„Dělej, Seve. Musíš se pohnout nebo- Prosím, Seve," pobízí ho Harry. Zní více než zadýchaně, vlasy potem přilepené ke krku a čelu. Ne že by na tom Severus byl o moc lépe.

Lektvarista jen přikývne na souhlas, než trochu upraví jejich polohu. Opatrně zvedne Harryho nohy výš, dokud si je nepoloží na ramena, křídla svěšená níže, aby nezavazela.

„Seve," zasténá Harry nespokojeně, protože dle jeho názoru čeká až příliš dlouho, než se něco stane. Něco jako že Severus, co ho ojede tak, že bude chodit s nohama do O.

Nakonec se dočkal. Trochu.

Pomalu se Sev začne pohybovat, spíš pohupování se na špičkách než nějaké přírazy, opatrný, aby Harrymu neublížil. Ovšem Potter má svoje zdraví na háku.

„Rychleji, Seve, prosím, dělej, prosím," prakticky škemrá.

A kdo je Severus, aby takovou žádost odmítl?

Pomalu se odtáhne, až má v Harrym jen špičku, než stejně pomalu přirazí. I přes Harryho stížnosti a nadávky zrychluje jen pomalu. Ale čím rychleji se pohybuje, tím prudší jsou jeho přírazy, které nutí Harryho hlasitě sténat s každým z nich.

Netrvá to moc dlouho, než Sev najde onen chumel nervů, který Harryho donutí doslova křičet. A dá si sakra záležet, aby stejné místo trefil s každým přírazem. Znovu a znovu a znovu.

Potter by nebyl schopný říct, jestli to byly hodiny nebo jen minuty, než vyvrcholil, ruce zamotané v Severusově košili, křídla prudce rozhozená do stran, hlavu zakloněnou, Severusovo jméno na rtech.

Je třeba sotva minuty, aby ho Severus následoval, zabořený hluboko uvnitř Harryho.

Nakonec zůstanou jen ležet a lapat po dechu, spokojení a totálně bez energie nebo vůle se hnout. Severus má hlavu položenou na Harryho rameni, Harry ruce kolem jeho ramen a nohy kolem boků, křídla jich obou přitisknutá k sobě.

„Prosím, řekni mi, že máš u sebe hůlku, nebo se k sobě přilepíme a to by bylo fakt hnusný," zamumle Harry po chvíli, hlas poněkud chraplavý.

„Cože? Harry Potter, muž, jenž zvítězil, po celé zemi známý machr na bezhůlkovou magii, potřebuje pomoc s kouzlením?" zeptá se Severus s předstíranou nevírou.

„Vypích si mi mozek z hlavy," obviní ho Harry s ne moc silným šťouchnutím do ramene. „Teď bych měl potíže se i postavit a nespadnout, natož dělat nějakou magii."

Severus se jen uchechtne, ale vytáhne hůlku z rukávu a jedním mávnutím je oba očistí nejen od potu, ale i od dalších nepříjemných věcí, které je k sobě lepí.

„Hmm. Lepší," povzdechne si Harry šťastně, prsty zabořené do Severusových vlasů, kterými se pomalu probírá. „Tohle zbožňuju," zamumle Harry po chvíli, oči zavřené, úsměv ve tváři.

„Co přesně? Sex s kolegy na psacím stole?" Za tenhle dotaz si Severus vyslouží zatahání za vlasy. A urážku.

„Pitomče. Myslím tohle. Ležet s tebou. Ideálně po sexu. Křídla zabořená do sebe." Na důkaz svých slov Harry lehce nadzvedne křídla, čímž je víc přitiskne do těch Severusových, peří prakticky propletené dohromady.

Severus na to nic neříká, ale oplatí mu toto gesto, než zvedne hlavu a zlehka Harryho políbí. Jen přejíždějí rty po sobě, lenivě a spokojeně. Po pár minutách Harry zlehka přejede špičkou jazyka po Sevově rtu, ochotný polibek prohloubit a možná i zopakovat celou tuhle věc se sexem na stole, pokud si Sev nechá říct. Sotva Snape pootevře pusu a dovolí Harryho jazyku dovnitř, vyruší je hlasité odkašlání.

Nejen Potter, ale i Snape doslova nadskočí leknutím a vyděšeně se podívá směrem ke dveřím.

Tam naštěstí nikdo nestojí, zato v rámu obrazu vedle vstupu se objevil ne moc nadšeně se tvářící chlápek v černém, co si rukou zakrývá oči. Portrét to toho, co chrání dveře mezi kabinetem a třídou obrany.

„Ano?" zeptá se ho Harry poněkud nejistě. Z vyrušení má asi stejně nulovou radost jako chlápek na obraze, soudě podle jeho výrazu, tak netuší, proč ten ruší zrovna u něčeho takovéhodle.

„Měl byste vědět, že přišla profesorka Grangerová."

„Do prdele!" vyhrkne Harry. „Ať čeká!" zařve na portrét a okamžitě se začne zvedat ze stolu.

Severus mu v tom rozhodně nebrání, protože ten od stolu prakticky odskočil, než si začal rychle zapínat kalhoty i košili.

Harryho jisté partie nejsou moc nadšené z toho, že se začal z ničeho nic tak rychle hýbat. Ovšem Harry ony partie ignoruje a snaží se převrátit naruby přetočené kalhoty, které mu visí na kotníku a vymotat z nich spodky. Moc mu to v jeho panice nejde. Když se mu to přeci jen _konečně_ podaří, Severus už je dávno oblečený, svůj slavný černý hábit v ruce.

„Co teď?" syčí panikařící Harry během zapínání košile.

Tají svůj vztah před všemi, nechtějí s tím na veřejnost, protože veřejnost. Ale Mion není idiot. Bude jí stačit jeden pohled na ně dva, aby jí bylo jasné, co tady dělali. Musí Seva někam schovat! Ale kam, když sem vede jen jeden vchod a za ním stojí Hermiona? Kam s ním?! Maskovacích kouzel si Mion všimne a neviditelný plášť tady Harry fakt nemá. Kam sakra?! Leda…

„Sorry, Seve," vyhrkne Harry omluvně.

„Proč sorry?" stačí se Severus zeptat. Ale nic víc.

\- - o - -

Jako každý blížící se školní rok i tento věnuje ředitelka McGonagallová několik ze svých pracovně nabitých dní tomu, aby zkontrolovala, kde a jaká stvoření to jejich profesor péče o kouzelné tvory vlastně chová. Vzhledem k dosavadním zkušenostem s Hagridem a předchozím zkušenostem s Kettleburnem si nemyslí, že by ji mohlo něco doopravdy překvapit, ale je lepší být připraven než nepříjemně překvapen.

Co ovšem ani ona ani Hagrid na své obchůzce po školních pozemcích nečekali, to byl náhlý výkřik směrem od hradu. A kdosi s bílými křídly vyhozený z okna v pátém patře.

„Co to-" začne Hagrid nejistě.

O vteřinu později za osobou vyletí něco černého a menšího, což se ukáže býti pravděpodobně hábitem, který defenestrovaná osoba chytí, než se rychle rozletí kamsi pryč.

„Proč toho chlápka někdo vystrčil z okna?" ptá se zmatený Hagrid.

„Pokud se nepletu, tak to je okno profesora Pottera," mračí se ředitelka. Užití titulu profesor a ne křestního jména dává jasně najevo, že nemá radost ze současného dění na její škole.

\- - o - -

Ten den pro Harryho skončil hrozně.

McGonagallová mu dala přednášku na téma vhodného chování ke kolegům a celý zbytek dne se na něj mračila tím pohledem, co dává jasně najevo, že ji zklamal, což je horší, než kdyby ji naštval. On sám se ani nediví, že McGonagallová nejen viděla, že někoho hodil oknem, ale že i poznala, koho hodil. Jeho smůla je prostě taková.

Hermiona samozřejmě poznala, co Harry dělal před jejich schůzkou, i když naštěstí ne, že _hned_ před onou schůzkou. Ovšem i tak se z něj celé odpoledne pokoušela dostat, s kým to vlastně chodí a proč jí o tom ještě nic neřekl? Vždyť jsou přátelé!

Na rozdíl od Hermiony, Severus na něj celý zbytek dne nepromluvil ani slovo. A rozhodně na sebe nenechal sáhnout. Za to Harrymu věnoval spoustu velice nepřátelských pohledů, které ani Harryho štěněčí oči neobměkčily.

Bez ohledu na pověst nebelvíra bez bázně a hany a pudu sebezáchovy v sobě Harry nenašel dost odvahy, aby šel ten večer za Sevem. Ne po tom pohledu, který mu lektvarista věnoval, než odešel z večeře. Ale zítra, zítra mu to Harry vynahradí i s úroky. Slíbí a doručí ten nejlepší sex vůbec. Sežene mu super vzácné přísady do lektvarů. Udělá cokoliv, vážně! Jen doufá, že mu to Sev nezkusí vrátit a taky ho nehodí oknem. Nebo z věže.


End file.
